


Magic Is as Magic Does

by Shakespearescrypt



Category: Fraggle Rock
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Drabbles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespearescrypt/pseuds/Shakespearescrypt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles exploring the lives of the Fraggles and others. Beware: spoilers for the last three episodes of Fraggle Rock! There is one OC, but she only shows up a few times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Themes 1-10

**Theme 1: Introductions**

            A new silly creature stood on the threshold of her great uncle’s house. Worn and tired-looking, she’d stunned the fraggles into silence. They shuffled quietly, awkwardly, except for one. He strode up, grinning, and held out his hand, “Hi! I’m Wembley!”

**Theme 2: Swindle**

            Convincing John could swindle most anything from most anyone. If he was hungry, a fraggle would gladly hand over their radish in exchange for some half-baked advice, a smile, a favor for later. Even the doozers would sometimes build to his design, and John found himself growing in confidence. So, swelling with conceit, he strut into the gorg’s garden, intent on showing off a radish for his efforts. Later, he returned bruised and humbler than before.

**Theme 3: Frail**

            Cotterpin Doozer did _not_ consider herself frail. On the contrary, she was very well-built. But among the fraggles, who romped and stomped without care, well, she couldn’t help but feel a little fragile.

**Theme 4: Cappuccino**

            “It’s called a cappuccino”, Doc explained, and after trying it Gobo decided that he had enough energy without it. That and it could use more sugar.

**Theme 5: Loud**

            Red snored very loud. Red sang very loud. Red did everything loud. Sometimes, it got on Mokey’s nerves. Poetry and art required great concentration, after all. But Red also told the funniest jokes and shared her dreams, and Mokey couldn’t ever hope to have a better cave-mate.

**Theme 6: Popcorn**

            The first thing she shared with Wembley was popcorn. He was fascinated- how did all that puff fit into a tiny seed?! They’d sat and ate together under the stars. It was silent, but not awkwardly so, like her first day. Wembley had taken a bag to Boober, hoping they could eat quietly under the stars too, but Boober said silly creature food had all sorts of germs in it and they were better off with plain old doozer sticks.

**Theme 7: Creepy**

            “It was just… creepy”, Gobo didn’t want to explain his dream further. So, Matt didn’t question him further, just pressed his head against his nephews, and they faced the nightmare together.

**Theme 8: Watch**

            “Gobo, _pay attention!_ ”

            “I am”, Gobo replied, not looking up. Red cannonballed into the pool and paddled over to him. He was soaking his feet in the water and reading one of his uncle’s postcards, and as much as Red bugged him to, he wouldn’t _watch._ And she’d been preparing this dive all week!

            “You’re not. Haven’t you read that one already?” She pulled herself up next to him. She was weighed down by the water dripping from her fur and sweater, and she was tired from practicing and Gobo ignoring her. She shook her body hard.

            “Red!”

            “Gobo!” She flopped against him. “Geez, whadda I gotta do, _kiss you?_ ”

            Gobo looked up, “You have my attention.”

**Theme 9: Chores**

            Boober hadn’t expected to have an audience while doing his laundry, even if that audience was just one fraggle. And he hadn’t expected that audience to be Wembley. Tosh, maybe, but not Wembley. He was too lively and squirmy to sit down for too long. Here he was though, entranced by the soapy water and the movement of Boober’s hands on the washboard.

            “I didn’t know you were interested in laundry, Wembley,” Boober said at last. The silence hadn’t been awkward, but he was curious. Why was Wembley here when he could be off playing with their friends?

            “I think…” replied Wembley. “I think it’s just the way you do it, Boober!” He smiled real wide. Boober had to quickly duck his head back down to the wash tub to hide his blush.

**Theme 10: Silence**

            It’s much too early for anyone to be up. Boober and Wembley are dipping their feet in the Fraggle Pond, very much awake. For Boober, getting up before anyone else means peace and quiet. For Wembley it means an extra-long nap later. For both it means some quality time with the other.

            The rule is no talking, just understanding each other and enjoying each other’s company. It’s a rule that has always been very well followed.

            Wembley kicks his feet to make ripples, then a little harder to make splashes, and smiles up at Boober. Boober, despite now being soaked up to his knees, smiles back and even splashes a little too. He grabs Wembley’s little green hand in his own. He studies the curl of Wembley’s fur, the wriggle of his pudgy toes, the innocent shine in his eyes, and he realizes then that Wembley is staring back at him almost expectantly. Like he wants him to say something.

            But that would be breaking the rules, of course, and Wembley knows it. Boober scooches a little closer to make up for it instead.

            There’ll be plenty of time to talk later.

             


	2. Themes 11 and 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles are long, so I'm only posting two for now. Also, this chapter is so late oh no T.T

**Theme 11: Opposites**

“Goodnight, Mokey”

            “Goodnight…”

            Red fell asleep quickly. She always did, and she always slept hard. But Red never did anything lightly, did she? She always gave a hundred percent, and Mokey admired her passion. She admired a lot of things about Red.

            The funny thing was anyone who saw them would think they were polar opposites. And they were very different in some ways, their strengths and weaknesses usually balanced each other out. They did, however, have things in common. They could both be very jealous people. They liked being the best at things, and both could get carried away when trying to protect her title. They both found reality hard to face and sometimes they’d spend days in their imaginary worlds. And they both knew things about each other no one else knew.

            Mokey knew Red wasn’t as brave as she made herself out to be. She also knew that, despite how she might deny it, Red was often bothered by the way Gobo teased her. The two had a rivalry, but Gobo had a tendency to push Red just a bit too far. She’d insisted Red talk to him about it but of course Red had refused on the terms she “didn’t want to look like a wimp”. So Mokey had taken it upon herself to tell him, and if she was a bit too harsh, well, sometimes fraggles needed a little tough love.

            Red knew of Mokey’s insecurities. Once, Mokey had curled up in Red’s hammock during a particularly bad case of writer’s block. She’d admitted how, sometimes, she didn’t think she was a good poet, or artist, or anything really. And if she wasn’t, then what was she? Red had hugged her close.

            “Mokey, you’re the best poet and artist ever! And even if you weren’t those things, you’d still be the best friend ever.”

            Now, in the darkness of their cluttered room, Mokey wished she was snuggled up to Red again. She snuck over to her hammock and undid Red’s braids. She always forgot to herself. As she slid the ribbon from her hair, she lingered, contemplating.

            It’d be very rude… but she wouldn’t _know_ … but there was a possibility she’d wake up…but she was a heavy sleeper…

            Mokey bit her lip. She suddenly sympathized greatly with Wembley.

            “Just this once”, she whispered, and pressed a little kiss onto Red’s cheek. Her heartrate skyrocketed, and she was overcome with warmth. Launching herself onto her bed, Mokey buried her face in her pillow, feeling a mix of guilt, embarrassment, and giddiness. She clutched the pair of pink ribbons close to her chest.

**Theme 12: Mechanism**

Once upon a time, Cotterpin met a fraggle named Cantus. This fraggle was supposedly the leader of a group of minstrels and was possessed a “magic pipe.” That is what she’d heard, but Cotterpin wasn’t one to believe in magic as much as science. When she saw him for the very first time she deemed him unremarkable for the most part. Sure, his clothes were made from a material that was rare, but they were far from practical. The fabric was too thin and was sure to snag on something and tear as it flowed around him. Admittedly, she would have been impressed if that pipe was made by him (but then, who wouldn’t? It was a thing of immense beauty) but no, it was a gift. She’d much rather seek out this talented “mysterious and invisible” than listen to this stranger’s rambling. But just as she was about to slip from Wembley’s pocket and take her leave, he’d asked her name.

            Startled (how did he _move_ that fast?) she’d stuttered it out, even adding a “sir” out of habit.

            He met her eyes, “Do you know what a cotter pin does?”

            “Of course!” she replied; she wasn’t _stupid_. “It’s a metal piece that connects two mechanisms together.”

            “Much like you connect the Doozers and the Fraggles. A very fitting name.” With that, he turned on his heel and floated into the crowd. Cotterpin noticed that, as he left, he played a song that was familiar to her, but she’d never heard.


	3. Author Note

Hello all! Sorry I've been away from this for over a year. Long story short, life got rough, but now I'm back in the game! I'm moving this story to my tumblr blog sleepingbackstage.tumblr.com. It's a new blog, so there's not much on there yet ^-^ but I plan to put plenty of drabbles and doodles up! Thanks for those who've stuck with the story this far. I hope to add more soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^u^ This is my first Fraggle Rock fanfiction and I hope I did the show justice. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated, as are all comments.


End file.
